


《李赫宰的被窝到底有多温暖》

by Eva123



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *今天我们都是李东海系列*半辆车，李哥篇





	《李赫宰的被窝到底有多温暖》

李赫宰的被窝有多温暖呢？

 

二十岁的李赫宰，骨架细长柔软，上面附着一层恰到好处的肌肉，不跳舞的时候穿衣服瘦瘦小小一个，他五官还没有完全张开，造型师又经常让他耷拉着一头乱发，但那双眼是怎么都盖不住的，抬眼看人的时候自带了两分懵懂，三分无辜，他比队友更注重自己的皮肤，所以比同龄人来的更加细白，偶尔被糊弄着画了眼影，戴了假发，唇上抹了最正的红，穿宝蓝修身的旗袍撑着细骨伞的样子真真像是从旧上海滩袅袅婷婷走出来的女子，应该再用戴着丝绸手套的手指夹一根烟，这样就更像烟盒上印着的上海滩之花，禁欲又勾人；那些匀称的肌肉在舞台上又是另一番光景，衬衫扣子一定要解到第三个，露出胸肌和一点腹肌，他舞蹈极好，力度又大，腰腹用力时，那点有些看不真切的腹肌就变得整实坚硬，眼线画到眼尾，碎发遮住小半个眼睛，让人瞧着就有点发怵，舞台是他的领域，舞蹈是他的獠牙，聚光灯里的李赫宰从那会儿起就是善于捕获人心的狮子。  
这个矛盾的青年，按着李东海在那张蓝色的小床上的时候，更像一头凶兽了。

 

他的衣服早被身下的人抖抖索索的扯下来了，四分紧张六分情欲逼的他一条腿卡在李东海的腿间，一条腿半跪在床单上，李东海红着耳根去摸他的腹肌，不怕死的舔他薄薄的耳朵，喉结上下滑动，他挺起下身去撞那人也精神着的性器，一下比一下用力，好像他们已经进入正题，也不知道哪儿来的花样，动作直白又下流；李赫宰在床上是不笑的，下颌线绷的更紧，李东海被他的眼神吓的哆嗦，那是要把人扒了皮再啃噬骨肉，最后细细舔掉血迹的凶狠，他虎口卡着李东海的下巴，强迫他不许躲闪，唇舌交流的急躁又莽撞，带着一点平时难得的坦然，他终于放开李东海的脸，盯着那张好看的脸蛋，从喉结摸到小腹，以一种色情到极点的方法把手探进最后的布料：  
“等下记得，别哭出来。”

 

三十四岁的李赫宰，肩膀宽阔坚实，肌肉哪怕藏的再好也能从修身衬衫里窥见一二，他的五官完全长开了，发型也总是打理的很好，不说话的时候冷漠又疏离，对着好友会笑的真切，眼睛弯成弧，眼尾带着笑纹，露出一点粉红的牙龈，那股冷淡瞬间消失，他又成了痴迷草莓牛奶的初丁，比起当年在舞台上才能爆发出全部魅力，三十四岁的李赫宰对荷尔蒙的掌控和对魅力释放的掌控就和他的舞技一样精湛，是穿着红色西装，宽肩窄腰，露出的一截手腕都带着信息素的主舞大人；是额发散乱，带着金丝眼镜，对着台下少女展颜一笑就能收获尖叫的宝石；也是个队内爱撒娇爱流泪的宝贝，故意逗哥哥讨一顿揍，但是他看着人家笑的眼尾都是细纹，把身子蜷缩在沙发上活像只小猴子的时候，举起的手就失了力度，舍不得，打不得；他明明是偏爱应酬和纸醉金迷的年纪，但是他总是拎着外卖或者水果蔬菜急匆匆的赶回家，哪怕舞台妆还没有卸，没办法，家里有个人会开着灯等，空荡荡的房子就有了魂，回家就成了每天工作的期待。   
这么个通透的人，他是会衣冠楚楚坐着笔直等着李东海自己主动的。

 

因为那人到了三十四岁还会害羞，解开他领带的手偶尔还会出错，要是李东海对上他玩味的笑，整只老虎就会红的把脸塞到他的肩窝里，李赫宰会抓着他的手腕，艳红的舌尖轻轻一卷，然后在光洁的手背上亲一下，要是李东海还不继续，他就会握着那只手，从手心缓慢的舔过一根手指，然后在指间轻轻吮吸一下，就好像舔的不是一只手，而是其他什么精力十足的地方，李东海会着魔了一样的看着，从脊柱里窜出来的电流让他软了腰，受到蛊惑一般的脱了两个人的衣服，用脸颊蹭着那个包裹在内裤的东西，像只讨奶喝的猫仔，李赫宰这才会拉着他的手把他按在家里随便那个角落，咬着他的耳垂含糊不清的笑：  
“你自己动手把我的吃进去啊。”


End file.
